


LUSTFUL GAZE

by ayumihayashi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Body Worship, Dom Nakamoto Yuta, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sub Moon Taeil, Voyeurism, just yuta making sure taeil knows he's beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumihayashi/pseuds/ayumihayashi
Summary: "You have to keep your eyes on us baby. Keep those pretty eyes open and watch how beautiful you are."There was something so erotic, absolutely obscene, about watching his own body tremble in arousal and anticipation as his heart beats fast.It's better than what he imagined.
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 15
Kudos: 177





	LUSTFUL GAZE

**Author's Note:**

> hitachi wand go bzzzzzz haha smooth wrinkles less brain go hehehehe
> 
> anyways this is not good but yolo mfs!!!
> 
> ♡
> 
> songs:
> 
> daniel caesar ft. h.e.r - best part  
> 6lack - pretty little fears  
> joji - sanctuary  
> jessie reyez ft. 6lack - imported  
> 11:11 - you

There is a full length mirror on the wall right in front of Yuta’s bed.

Yuta bought the large mirror at Ikea last summer after Youngho dragged him there, way too excitedly for Yuta’s taste but whatever. Youngho hated going out alone and Yuta can’t refuse him anything, how could he when Youngho looked at him with those big honey puppy eyes that would make anyone melt in seconds. Youngho ended up with new furnitures and some plants for his and Donghyuck’s room and Yuta only walked out with a huge body mirror for his and Taeil’s room. It was always nice to have a mirror in your room especially for someone like Yuta who liked to check on himself and make sure he did not looked like trash before going out. It was a useful mirror, just not in the ways Taeil expected.

Taeil and Yuta hadn't had a night to themselves in a long while, way too busy with promotions or just not being able to do anything because of the other members present in the dorms. But now that they have a day off and a completely empty apartment, thanks to Taeyong, they were going to enjoy that little moment fully.

They had cleaned their shared room that morning, changing sheets and picking up dirty laundry. The room was back to its clean and comfy self and that’s all they needed. Only a tiny bedside table lamp was on, soft golden dim lights giving the room a calm aura that they both liked. Everything was wonderful.

“Focus on me,” Yuta whispers, nipping the flesh of Taeil’s neck as he hold his jaw with a strong grip, forcing Taeil to look in front of him. Right at himself on the mirror’s reflection. It is embarrassing really, looking at himself completely naked, a way too realistic cat ears headband that Yuta insisted on buying sitting on top of his blonde hair, his boyfriend’s body flush behind him, chest to back. It is embarrassing but hot at the same time. Shivers running down his spine each time Yuta looked back at him, piercing gaze devouring him from head to toes. The mirror is big, they both fit completely on it, and Taeil _loves it._

Both of them have been playing around for an hour now and Taeil is still leaking, wishing he could cum but he knows Yuta is not done with him. He knows how Yuta likes to play until he is satisfied but he also knows that his boyfriend won’t push it past his limits and Taeil is grateful for that because he doesn’t think that he is capable of holding himself back any longer.

Taeil’s legs are spread wide open, thick marked thighs and his cock painfully hard between his legs on full display but it is kind of arousing. He always appreciated his own body, loved his little tummy, hips and strong thighs. His round butt and pretty thick cock. Taeil always found himself cute but right now, watching himself back on the mirror, naked body covered in a thin layer of sweat, he found himself incredibly hot.

"Gorgeous," Yuta breathes out against his neck, his free hand now slowly caressing his inner thigh. Taeil’s gaze doesn’t leave the mirror, breath itching as Yuta strokes his aching cock gently, a touch that's barely there, as his other hand still grips his jaw tightly enough to start hurting a little. The touch is too light, too soft. It isn’t like Yuta to be so careful with him and Taeil knows it’s only to tease him even more which would’ve made him snap at the younger if he wasn’t so desperate right now. He looks terribly small against Yuta who stands proud and tall behind his little body, it is arousing though, how Yuta can make him look so small, how he can make him fall in that special headspace where his mind only tells him to obey but also makes him want to be taken care of in all ways possible. And so it begins, the art of the tease, where Taeil is his instrument and Yuta will make him sing a song of sweet longing and desperation. Yuta knows Taeil wants more. He can see it in the mirror, how Taeil’s smooth thighs are flexing and shaking, he can hear his tiny whines and how Taeil starts bucking his hips up in an attempt to get more friction.

A loud slap echoes in the room, followed by a pained whimper, " _Patience_ ," Yuta tells him sternly, rubbing the now bright red skin of his thigh. Taeil only mutters a soft _Sorry_. He runs both of his hands on Taeil’s thighs, leaving him a shivering mess underneath his delicate touch. It’s not enough though, it’s never enough for Taeil who starts bucking his hips up once again. He can’t help it, not when Yuta’s hands are so close to his cock and he badly needs them.

"Yuta, please," he feels like crying and the dark look Yuta gives him in the mirror does not help. He feels his thighs stings once again, a loud yelp leaving his mouth as tears starts to form, it hurt so good. "What did I fucking said? You want to cum right?" his voice deep and low in Taeil’s ear. "How can I let my kitten cum if he doesn’t listen to me? I should let you here and maybe someone else will have some pity on you, that’s what you want? To be someone else’s slut?"

Taeil shakes his head and Yuta start to pump Taeil’s length in a relatively slow manner, enough to turn him on, but not enough to get him off. It was such an erotic view in the huge mirror, his cheeks were dusty pink and his hair matted to his forehead, cat ears still on top of his head. “Please, please.”

“No, not yet, I have other plans for you,” The younger whispers, and then kisses his neck softly before pulling away and removing his hand, leaving Taeil whining in protest once again. He watched as Yuta searched for something under his pillow, he couldn’t figure what it was exactly, until Yuta sat back behind him with the biggest grin plastered on his face and that’s when he saw it.

The wand, that _fucking_ wand. The one the couple had been eyeing online for months now. It was baby pink, the colour Taeil wanted even though Yuta wanted the black one. He did not know when the hell Yuta bought it or why he did not even told him. The blush on his cheeks deepens and he throws a curious look at his boyfriend. "Wha-"

He doesn’t have the time to say anything that the toy comes to life on the underside of his cock, ripping a loud gasp out of his mouth. Immediately, his hips bucked towards the toy, trying to get more of the vibrations, his small hand gripping Yuta’s thigh tight enough to leave small crescents on his skin. Taeil’s eyes fluttered shut but the small slap on his cheek reminded him of the mirror in front of them, Yuta keeps him still, breath warm against the shell of his ear.

"You have to keep your eyes on us baby. Keep those pretty eyes open and watch how beautiful you are," Yuta reminds, pulling the wand away, leaving Taeil’s cock twitching and leaking even more precum, Taeil can’t stop the soft whines that keeps coming from his mouth.

It’s true. Taeil does look absolutely ravishing like that and maybe buying this mirror wasn’t a bad idea, Taeil thinks. There was something so erotic, absolutely obscene, about watching his own body tremble in arousal and anticipation as his heart beats fast, it is nothing new for them, they had a lot of incredible mind-blowing sex. They had their fair share amount of toys and other accessories that they liked to use from time to time. Sex with Yuta was always incredible, whether it was slow sweet almost vanilla love making or rough, fast and extremely kinky fucking. Each time was always an experience that Taeil was addicted to. Of course, their relationship doesn’t revolve around sex only but Taeil has to admit that he was kind of addicted to Yuta. Taeil push his hips up a little in an attempt to get more of the toy still vibrating in Yuta’s hand. The younger blonde takes pity on him and with a small chuckle, draws the wand back against Taeil’s cock.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, lip between his teeth. It’s too much, too much yet not enough. He fight back the urge to close his eyes, keeping them focused on his reflection. The view should not be this hot, but the way the dim lights are gently illuminating his skin made him look like he was being hugged by gold, like he was a piece of art worthy of such a delicate and expensive material.

It’s better than he imagined, the vibration against his sensitive dick is enough to make him shudder and moan loudly, curses falling from his lips. He slowly thrusts his hips more against the toy, sighing and whining softly as he enjoys the sensation. It is good in a way that makes pleasure thrum gently under his skin, building slow and steady.

"Look at you, you’re so fucking perfect hyung. I’ve always loved the way your skin feels under my hand, how incredible your body looks. You're so perfect," The sincere words draw a whimper from the smaller male who feels overwhelmed by this whole situation, he almost wants to cry. Yuta is starring back at him in the mirror, eyes dark and filled with lust. “Such a pretty kitten,” Yuta praised, pleased to see that Taeil’s eyes were not leaving the mirror just like he wanted. “Say it, baby.”

“I’m a pretty kitten,” Taeil stated hesitantly, voice high and whiny, eyes avoiding the other’s in the mirror. He can feel Yuta’s own hard cock against his lower back and he wonders if Yuta is going to do something about it or not. That thought is quickly pushed aside when the Japanese click the only button on the toy and it starts vibrating even more. He wails, thrusting up almost frantically, mouth open as he moans loud and whines. His dick spills more precum, and Yuta runs his fingers through it, shoving two into Taeil's pretty mouth, where he laps it up hungrily, still moaning around Yuta's fingers.

Taeil really feels like crying, in fact, he is pretty sure that he will actually cry. He is dizzy. It's all so overwhelming yet so fucking good. The blonde behind him press down on his tongue and Taeil actually gags, unable to stop himself from drooling all over his chin and Yuta's hand. He can feel himself tear up, his vision blurry and eyes lidded as Yuta whispers sweet praises to him. He keeps squirming in Yuta's arms.

The wand, the fingers in his mouth, the mirror in front of them, the dick pressed to his back. It's all too much, yet all he has in mind is _Yuta, Yuta, Yuta_. He was getting lost in pleasure and his own mind, his panting breaths became a string of curses mixed with begging. Yuta's name spilling out again and again, like a prayer.

The younger pulls back his fingers from Taeil's mouth, using them to slowly caress the small blonde's cock with the tips of his wet fingers, keeping the wand on the leaking tip.

“Y-Yuta,” he breathes out, more of a whimper than anything. It’s slow like that for a long while, the younger gently touching Taeil like he was touching some sort of glass sculpture as the toy kept torturing Taeil. But it's all gone soon when Yuta fisted his hair and tugged it with growing impatience. Small yelp coming from the older as Yuta starts biting the soft sensitive skin of his neck all while Taeil keeps bucking his hips up on the toy. He can see how his thighs flex and shake, how his abdomen tenses, how his cock twitches. He can see Yuta's gaze, full of love and desire. It’s all so amazing, making his head spin and pleasure spiral through him.

His moans get louder, higher, voice cracking as he squeezes Yuta's thighs harder. There is drool all over his chin, tears started rolling down his adorable pink face and his skin is burning under Yuta's touch. _Fuck_ , he feel so hot.

Yuta continues whispering sweet compliments to him, telling him how good he is, how perfect, telling him how much he loves him. Taeil sense that he is close, the wand goes from the base of his cock to his tip then back to his base, over and over again while Yuta keeps playing with the settings.

"I can't, I can't, I can't." Taeil is squirming and sobbing fully now, back arching and Yuta is absolutely proud of himself for being the one making the other cry like that. "Do you want to cum? Is that it? Are you gonna cum for me?" his voice low, lower than Taeil has ever heard him. Taeil nods, dazed and way too out of it to properly ask for it. He catches the younger's heavy gaze in the mirror, a sly smirk on his lips.

_Yes, yes, yes._ Every instinct tells him to come, to put an end to this sweet addictive torture but Yuta did not told him to do so and Taeil doesn't think he would be able to handle a punishment after this.

“I got you baby, I got you, it's okay," Yuta murmurs against his ear, hot breath sending shudders along his skin. He choke on a sob, heart beating fast. Yuta's free hand sneaks between their bodies to jerk himself off at the same time, pressing soft kisses along Taeil's shoulder. Taeil keeps moaning all so prettily, his usual soft honey voice now higher and it might be one of the prettiest thing Yuta heard. Nothing could compare to this.

Taeil comes first. His mouth opens on a moan of Yuta’s name and he claws at the sheets as his body spasms under the intense sensation. His head thrown back against Yuta's shoulder. He comes a lot, cock spurting cum all over his stomach and thighs, his entire body tensing up before relaxing. He hears Yuta groan behind him, he knows the younger came too and he feels it right on his back. Yuta even has the audacity to chuckle. 

The mirror in front of them reflecting back the image of Taeil’s body limp in Yuta’s arms, cum painting his chest and eyes still wet from the tears. The headband is crooked on his head and his light blonde hair is a mess from Yuta tugging on it. Taeil breathes heavily, chest rising up and down as he comes down from his high, he looked completely debauched, "You’re absolutely gorgeous like this Taeil," Yuta was looking at him with fondness clear in his eyes.

“You did so well, kitten. Such a good pet for me,” his boyfriend praised him in whispers, kissing his shoulder and the top of his head. Taeil giggled softly, watching as Yuta turn off the wand and toss it on the side.

"We should," Taeil starts, voice barely audible, "we should do it again one day."

The younger hums in approval, "and maybe invite our dear Jaehyun to join us, I know he’d love that," he grabs Taeil’s jaw and gently turns his head to the slightly opened door and it suddenly hits him. They did not even take the time to close the door of their room fully beforehand, way too impatient to care. 

_ His eyes meets Jaehyun’s. _

Jaehyun who heard and saw most of it. Jaehyun who was now sporting a painful hard on in his tight pants and a deep blush on his face. The same Jaehyun who squeaked at being caught and ran to his room, locked the door and flopped down on the bed, sighing before pushing his face in the pillows, briefly realizing his hard on was pressed nicely against the mattress. He took a deep breath into the pillow, exhale coming out in a soft whine. He moaned as he gripped the pillow his head was buried on, rocking his hips against the plush material of the bed. He let out a soft moan muffled by the soft cotton. His hips once again began to grind on their own accord, the friction making him dizzy and his small cock leaks precum in his pants. His mind was playing back the intimate scene he happened to accidentally see, Taeil looked alluring crying in Yuta’s arms and the noises he was making, oh God, they were completely sinful.

They weren’t surprised that night when they heard soft whimpers and high pitched moans coming from Jaehyun’s room. It was cute. But what was cuter was when everyone was eating breakfast the next day and how Jaehyun seemed to be oh so interested in his bowl and its content as if he wasn’t completely flustered by the couple sitting in front of him.

Something inside Taeil was itching to ruin the sweet shy boy. To break him slowly until he cried. He turns to Yuta and the couple shared a knowing smile.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome, hope you liked it!
> 
> follow me/come talk to me on twitter: [@dearlovelymoon](https://twitter.com/dearlovelymoon?s=09)


End file.
